


【Hankcon】论舌头的作用【汉克生贺】

by saltedwhale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: ＃反转AU汉康车＃个别器官名称预警





	【Hankcon】论舌头的作用【汉克生贺】

“德恰特副队长，你又喝酒了。”  
汉克回来的时候康纳正抓着那半瓶“黑羊”趴在餐桌上，从他现在这幅神志不清的样子看应该是喝了不少。  
“汉克？哦——你怎么才回来，我等你等了、嗝——”  
“该死的…你喝了多少，副队长？”  
汉克走过去扶住摇摇晃晃站起来还打着酒嗝儿的康纳以免他摔倒，后者半个人倚着他扯着他的衣领不依不饶仿佛没听见汉克问他喝了多少：“不——我等着这么久，还买了——”  
“好好好等会儿再说，你他妈别乱动先。”  
汉克搂着康纳的腰让他不至于跟他说话的时候后仰过头撅过去，康纳抓着他领子听着他发出类似咬着牙说话的声音突然就笑了，他腹部使力让自己上半身直起来，却没控制好整个人贴到汉克怀里去了，当然他不在意这个，他本来就是打算离他近点儿，多近这么十几厘米对他来说没区别。  
“我没喝多，汉克，我没有。”  
康纳盯着汉克的脸吐字清晰表情认真，在某一瞬间汉克都要以为他刚才的醉样儿是他装出来的，但这错觉也就持续了一秒，康纳自己没站稳，保持着抓着他衣领的动作又往前飘了一步。  
这下两个人整个贴在一起了，康纳呼吸间带出的酒气喷在汉克脸上，棕色的眼睛微微发红眯起，在这稍微有些暗的光线下依旧亮晶晶的泛着水光。  
“…你喝多了，康纳。”  
汉克抓起他手臂放到自己肩上准备带他去休息，他退开两步回到正常距离，结果被康纳直接两手搂着脖子贴了回去，而也不知是真喝多还是装醉的人还在喋喋不休：“嘿等等——你怎么回事？说话的时候舌头都不带动的吗？CyberLife给你装这玩意儿到底是干啥的…”  
汉克试图把他拉下来的动作停住了，他伸手捏住康纳后颈盯着他棕色的眼睛蹦出几个单词：“想知道？”  
“恩！”  
康纳发音的时候还不忘要点头，汉克没给他这个机会直接亲了上去，他的舌头直冲康纳的口腔，在带着酒味的嘴里灵活舔过他的牙床，然后勾住康纳的舌头一边儿吻他一边儿和他的舌面互相摩擦，他舌头上的分析部件检测到他嘴里“黑羊”的余味以及少许食物残渣——他不听话的小副队长不光喝了酒，还吃了一堆甜甜圈，现在他甜得跟酒心巧克力似的，还在和他接吻的时候扭得好像要和他来段贴身舞。  
汉克按着康纳的腰阻止扭动失败了，他咬了一口康纳的嘴唇直接把他扔进了沙发里，被亲的晕乎的人在发出一声哀叫抗议他粗鲁的动作后扭了扭，给自己调整了个舒坦的姿势摊开了四肢。  
汉克整了整自己的领带俯身压着康纳把他整个人挤进柔软的沙发垫里去，他盯着康纳潮红的脸和他滚动的喉结缓慢开口：“现在我告诉你，我的舌头不光能分析你嘴里留下的味道，还能让你爽上天。我的副队长，想试试吗？”  
康纳陷在沙发里没出声，然后他仰头亲了一口汉克的鼻尖对他笑着支起一条腿：“那我当然得——好好体验一下，警官。”  
汉克感到他系统里某个模块儿被激活了，他看了看康纳，后者动了动脖子给他的脑袋找了个舒服的位置看着汉克，汉克抬了抬眉毛伸手解开了康纳的衣服——他早就想这么做了，在他凑过来说话的时候就，而他现在更想让他赶紧“上天”。  
汉克低头在康纳的下巴上亲了一口，然后一边叼着他粉色的乳头一边拆他的牛仔裤。康纳仰着头呼吸粗重，胸口传来的刺激让他下半身很快有了反应，他的阴茎高翘着被从一层层布料中解放出来，汉克舔了一口他的乳头让他往上挪挪，在康纳折腾好位置后低头含住了他的龟头  
“唔——！”  
康纳半张着嘴哼出声，汉克的舌尖滑过和柱身连接处，一瞬间刺激感让他想把腿并上，可汉克按着他大腿根他完全动不了。  
汉克的动作还在继续，他含着康纳的阴茎鼓起舌面贴着龟头快速吞到了底，又在故意吮吸缓慢往上抽出来，他反复这动作听着康纳嘴里的哼哼一声高过一声，然后停了一下在他已经变得湿润的阴茎上亲了一口。  
康纳被这一行为搞得不知所措，他在汉克把他扔进沙发里的时候酒劲儿就已经过了，他在答应汉克的时候根本就没过脑子，加上后面这一串动作他只记得爽，现在停下来倒想起来害羞了——他曾想到过和汉克上床，但这么火辣的状况他可没想过。  
“汉克——”  
康纳支着上半身喊了他一声，汉克抬着眼睛看着他笑了一下，他凑下去从根部缓慢舔过他的阴茎，在舌头触到龟头的时候再次整个含进嘴里，康纳看着这一幕懵在那儿，现在不光他下半身要炸了，他的脑子也要炸了。  
汉克含着已经开始冒出些液体的阴茎继续吞吐，他口腔组件溢出的液体混合康纳自己的顺着下面的精囊流下去，康纳感觉他的下半身像是整个被浸在水里，那些液体在弄湿他的沙发同时也沾湿了他的后穴，像是发现这一点汉克不再一味地吃他的老二，他开始舔他的精囊，并且逐渐往下。  
“等等汉克——！”  
意识到接下来会发生什么的康纳坐起身，可他马上又被按住了，汉克抓着他的大腿把他折过去露出他的屁股沟开始舔那个湿得亮晶晶的入口，康纳突然抓着汉克手绷紧了身体，当汉克把舌尖挤进去模拟性交戳刺时康纳毫无预兆地射了到了自己的肚子上。  
康纳蜷着脚趾缩紧了后穴，汉克可以想象如果他把自己的老二放进去将会多么的舒服，而同时这个动作也使康纳藏在肠道深处的一些液体被挤了出来，带着一股合成产品特有的气味。  
汉克愣了一下低头舔了一口挂在他穴口的东西，康纳哼了一声动了动腿被他再次按住了，舌头上的分析模组告诉了汉克这玩意儿到底是什么后他感到惊讶，以及一些——复杂的情绪。  
“…你自己做了准备？你早就想着被我操？”  
汉克盯着康纳想起了他刚才松松垮垮的裤子，他腾出手往他后穴里塞了两根手指，里面过于湿粘的手感验证了他的想法，康纳也在被发现以后抬胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛。  
康纳确实提前做了准备，今天是个特别的日子，需要纪念，但他选不到合适的礼物，最后选了自己。  
汉克对着康纳的屁股进行了行动重建，他看到康纳在喝酒前坐在沙发上给自己艰难地进行扩张和润滑，大坨的软膏被他自己的手指送到肠道深处，而那盒软膏现在就放在电视旁边。  
“你就这么——湿着屁股喝着酒等我回来干你？”  
汉克明知故问。康纳点点头辩解是因为汉克回来太晚了他才想喝两杯，这让他太羞耻了，他现在恨不得再喝上半瓶“黑羊”压惊。  
汉克不会让他这么做的，他凑到康纳脸边亲他一口，他的手还插在康纳屁股里，现在正缓慢转动着往里再添加手指。  
“不、汉克——”  
康纳搂了汉克脖子把脸藏起来，屁股里的手让他感到舒服，他已经自己熬过了前面那段难受的时间，加上他还在兴头上，汉克的手让他忍不住张开腿迎合他想再体验一下那种新奇的感觉。  
“不什么，副队长？”  
汉克搂着康纳用手指搞他的屁股，快感让他的阴茎再次勃起，康纳动了动腿用脚戳到汉克下半身激活的组件上，他吞了吞口水扭过头看着汉克没事人一样的表情：“不要、手指，要——这个…”  
汉克的手停了一下，他低头看着康纳的脚踩上他因运行性爱模块而勃起的组件，那玩意儿看样子要是在人类身上怕是要憋炸了。  
“不要我的舌头了？”  
汉克抽出手还不忘继续这个算不上玩笑的玩笑，他把红着脸不愿回答的康纳往后拉到他的屁股正好架到扶手上，解开自己皮带放出仿生阴茎顶着康纳还没完全合上的穴口，看着康纳带着类似期待的表情的脸慢慢塞进去。  
“唔…”康纳仰着头喘息，屁股里湿滑膏体的触感变成了汉克的阴茎，他在不适的同时又更加兴奋，差点儿自己先一步动起来。  
“哦嘿别着急——”  
汉克按住康纳维持自己的步调，他像之前给康纳口交的时候一样动作缓慢节奏固定，他听着康纳闷在嘴里的哼哼突然用力，康纳被这一下顶得喊了出来，抱着腿不知所措。  
“你早料到我会跟你上床？你就这么肯定我会愿意操烂你的屁股？”  
汉克恢复了刚才的节奏但加大了力道，阴茎隔着肠道蹭过那片腺体，快感让康纳一瞬间缩紧了后穴发出甜腻的声音。  
“我、确定——因为你爱我，以及、我爱你——”  
康纳伸手拉下汉克的脖子亲了亲他下巴，他的仿生人搭档在愣了几秒后骂了句脏话搂着他上半身把他挪回了沙发里，他按着康纳的腿一边吻他一边挺腰在他屁股里横冲直撞，康纳的声音被堵着逐渐飘高，连同他的思维一起。  
比起之前的有条不紊，汉克被这句表白激得没了章法，那些在之前他就思考过如何处理的情绪一股脑儿涌了出来，搭着在他机体的全面运作的性爱模块变成了腰部凶猛地动作，操得康纳在被松开嘴后用带着哭腔的声音胡乱喊着一些无意义的单词，然后流着生理眼泪被干到射精。  
汉克抱着完全放松下来的康纳去了浴室，这次可比他很早之前发现康纳醉倒在屋里那回容易得多，他扶着趴在自己身上的康纳冲干净他身上混乱的液体后把他放进了浴缸里蓄上热水，他还在想他刚才听到的那句表白，他觉得他似乎遗漏了什么，这让他没注意到康纳什么时候坐直了身体看着他微笑。  
“我之前说——我给你买了一个蛋糕，冻在冰箱里了，你可以拿过来。”  
“什么？哦——蛋糕，你要吃吗？不过你今天摄入的糖分已经超标了，副队长。”  
“不不不那是给你的，汉克，是仿生人专用食品。我还试着在上面写了几个字，不过可能——Hmmm…不太好看。”  
“字？你写了什么？”  
“…生日快乐，以及——我爱你，汉克。”  
-END


End file.
